


for a sight (she made me look twice)

by wheezing



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezing/pseuds/wheezing
Summary: Haelim has had enough. She was going to get through this, friendship broken or not.(Hopefully not.)or; 5 Times Haelim got soft over Soeun (and the 1 time she realized why)





	for a sight (she made me look twice)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thanks for clicking on this! leave this newbie summ kudos pls
> 
> title from børn's seeing stars

 

Jung Haelim does not like Kang Soeun.

(Everybody else around her knows she does.)

It's just thatㅡ the girl was so infuriatingly _adorable_. Yes, that's it. Everyone who has two eyes _knows_ she's cute.

That's the only reason Haelim feels weak in the bones and has urges to step closer and graze Soeun's cheek with her hand until the latter can do nothing but melt into her soft touches.

Yes. Totally.

(Not.)

 

 1.

"I think you're infatuated."

Haelim sneers loudly, her face still not leaving the comforts of her pillow. Strangely, her pillow was beginning to smell like wet roses after a rainy day, and pavements on a busy noon. It was beginning to smell like–

"Oh God, you're thinking of Soeun again, aren't you?" Across the room, a gagging noise leaves Choi Yoojung's lips. Her voice holds the tiniest amount of arrogance and amusement as she realizes, "You just let out a pathetic whine. You were totally thinking of her!"

Haelim  _was_ indeed thinking of the long haired angel who never failed to make her smile. Haelim did  _not_ – definitely not– let out a pathetic whine. Pathetic whines were only for pathetic people and Haelim, if it wasn't so obvious, was not pathetic.

The girl looks up from her pillow to glare at her annoying roommate. Seeing the other girl's smirk, Haelim lets out a half-assed growl. "I'm not. Shut up, 'daeng."

"Holy crap, you're so whipped."

"Am not."

"You're in denial. That's cute," Yoojung laughs at her face.

( _Soeun's_ cute, Haelim whispers to herself. She'd never let Yoojung hear her say that.)

Haelim was starting to get irritated. She grabs two pillows and presses them in each of her ears, trying to dull Yoojung's teasing noise. "Shut up! You're so loud! I'm trying to sleep here, you know?"

Her thoughts were starting to waver. Okay, so what if Haelim was thinking of Soeun? What if she was indenial? It doesn't mean anything, does it?

Haelim hears Yoojung about to retort when the door creaks open and cuts her off in the middle of speaking.

"Is everything okay, unnies?" A soft, comforting and terrifyingly beautiful voice pipes up, leaving goosebumps over the older girl's skin. Both Haelim and Yoojung's heads snap to the door where Soeun, wearing her favorite pastel pink pyjamas, stood, hair a mess.

Unconsciously, a soft smile leaves Haelim's face. She doesn't realize until a little later that she has hopped off her bed and was walking towards Soeun. _The_ Soeun. Crap. "Are you okay? You can't sleep?"

Haelim recalls Soeun's insomniac stage a few months ago. The latter wasn't able to sleep in the evening, and so Haelim took it as a challenge to help her sleep, abandoning her and Yoojung's room to lie beside the insomniac girl.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, Haelim was not so sure), Soeun shakes her head decisively. It was the shaking of heads that always made Haelim want to squeal; she was just so cute, so tiny (Forget that Haelim was just the same size as her) and so... in need of protecting. Before she could do anything stupid like _pet_ the girl in front of her, Soeun begins to say in her small voice, "Was going to but I got thirsty. Then I heard you and Yoojung-unnie screaming..."

The older girl freezes. Right. Yoojung still exists.

She cranes her head a bit, just enough to see Yoojung grinning widely, a knowing glint in her eyes. Yoojung glances at Haelim for a second before turning to Soeun. "It's nothing Soeun-ah. I was just bugging Haelim-unnie off about the newest One Piece chapter."

Soeun frowns. ( _It's not a pout! It's not a pout! It's not a pout_ _!_ ) "You shouldn't do that, unnie. Haelim-unnie needs to sleep too. Be a little more considerate."

Haelim almost says out loud that she really, _really_ wants to pet her.

"It's okay," the needing girl coughs up instead– a weirdly unfair way of coping up to her inappropriate urges. "I'm used it to it."

Soeun blinks. "If you say so unnie."

Haelim hides back a smile. Soeun was always caring, always asking if she was alright. Haelim was supposed to be the older one, but Kang Soeun, in her tiny figure, was the one who made her feel important.

"Go back to sleep, Kkangso-ah." Haelim finally reaches over and pats her head, the movement disguised as an attempt to fix the petite lass' unruly bed hair.

Soeun leans closer to her touch, but Haelim stops herself before anything happens. The former pouts and turns to leave the room, mumbling a rushed goodbye before she closes the door.

"Crap," Yoojung's joyful voice rings over Haelim's ear when Soeun was out of the room. "That was so sweet I think I'm going to get diabetes."

Haelim plops into her bed and lets out a loud groan.

( _Strange_ , Haelim's thoughts start, long after Yoojung has gone to sleep, _she never denied her infatuation._ )

  
2.

"Hyojung, you're standing in the wrong spot," Haelim points to the younger girl, annoyed. Hyojung squeals, an apologizing tone in her voice, and runs to her right position.

It's yet another day of practice, and all Haelim could think of was how to survive the heat. Fantagio's airconditioning services were really _un_ commendable.

The practice room was practically blazing in heat. Haelim could feel her vision blur out for a second. Was she going to faint?

"Unnie." Drenched in sweat, the second oldest girl in the room finds herself stilling as a familiar reassuring voice fills her ears. Suddenly, Kang Soeun was standing in front of her, worry sketched across her face.

(Haelim silently wonders why she finds a concerned Kang Soeun eerily attractive.)

"Unnie?" Soeun's pondering tone snaps Haelim back to her senses. The girl huffs, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Haelim softly questions, feeling slightly confused.

Looking around, she sees Doyeon berating Hyojung for forgetting some steps (and Seojung staring at the sight quietly, a small smirk in her faceㅡ _Dangerous_ , Haelim thinks.); to the right, Sooyeon and Sookyung were annoying a flushed Yoojung. Oh. So Soeun was concerned about _her_.

Haelim stutters when she replies, "I-I'm alright. I think."

Soeun gives her an unamused stare, it was as if it was screaming at Haelim:  _No, you're not alright, something's happened and you're not telling it to me. I swear if you just pass out–_

"Just feeling a bit hot," Haelim confesses truthfully. Her shirt was wrapped tightly around her body and sweat rolled off everywhere around her. Silently, Haelim wonders how Kang Soeun barely had any sweat on her forehead.

Soeun nods. "You are hot."

What.

 _What_.

Haelim must be gaping like a bubbling fish because Soeun quickly retracts her words, face flushed red. "I meant! T-that you do look like you're feeling a little hot."

Haelim bites her lips as she nods, understanding. It wasn't  _not_ obvious at all, with the way a river could have been formed below her.

(She also feels disappointed, but why?)

"You can take a sip, you know?" Soeun asks slowly before she offers the older girl a small bottle of water. _The_ small bottle of water she drank from minutes ago. (Not that Haelim was observing.)

"You want me to drink this?" Haelim croaks out, her voice breaking a bit as she observes the bottle. Cute, like Soeun.

The latter must have sensed Haelim's apprehension, because Soeun coughs a bit and with a surer tone, clarifies, "Yeah. We... we can share."

Oh shit. Haelim was _so_ whipped.

In a brief moment of not thinking before she acts, Haelim tugs on Soeun's cheek and gives an honest, beaming smile. "Thanks Soeun, you're the best."

Soeun's face slowly turns beet red. She starts to fumble around before shoving the water bottle to Haelim.

"I! I have to go to the bathroom!" she shouts, voice a little high pitched, before running outside the practice room.

Haelim was confused. What was that all about?

  
3.

Haelim was tired.

"Noh Hyojung! You little fucker! Stop leaving your socks on the floor!" she stomps towards the girl's room. "Doyeon's mad at me because she thought I did it!"

The door hurriedly opens, revealing a panicked Hyojung. "Unnie, keep quiet!"

"Keep quiet?" Haelim repeats, feeling disrespected. Strangely, she feels a little bit like that Spongebob meme on the internet. "You want me to keep quiet?!"

"Soeun-unnie is sleeping!" the taller girl squeals.

"What?! So--" Haelim stops. Her voice suddenly drops into what was barely a whisper. "Soeun is sleeping?"

Hyojung rolls her eyes. "Yes! And you're being super noisy!"

"Well, if you just placed your socks where they belong, I wouldn't be noisy. Let me in," Haelim pushes Hyojung out of the way.

Their room was a little bigger than the one she and Yoojung shared. Seojung was currently draped on one of the upper bunksㅡ the one Sookyung ownedㅡ despite sharing a room with Doyeon. She was resting on Sookyung's lap, the girl fidgeting with her phone. Sooyeon, who owned the other upper bunk, was reading a book Haelim assumed was entitled, 'How to Make Luna-ssi Notice Me.'

Below her, Soeun was sleeping contently, her figure hugging a huge elephant stuffed toy.

Suddenly, Haelim feels it. The overwhelming feeling of wanting to give someone the entire world. Haelim just wants to put her in her arms and never let go. Wants to make her the happiest she's ever been ( _and ever will be_ , she notes). Wants to watch dance videos with her at the darkest of nights, cuddling a little, just to ease Soeun's small fear of the dark.

"Stop that, unnie," Sookyung says, breaking her stream of thought. The girl had put down her phone and was now staring accusingly at Haelim, one hand playing with Seojung's hair.

Haelim scowls in return. "What?"

"Stop looking like that," the tall dancer rolls her eyes. "You look like me when I look at Lee Jongsuk. God, now I know why Sooyeon-unnie gets annoyed."

"Gee thanks!" Sooyeon calls over from her spot.

"I'm not looking at anything." Haelim sits on Hyojung's bed in one of the lower bunks. She grabs one of the books splayed battered on the soft cushion. "Didn't know you could read in english, 'ding-ah."

Hyojung, who was holding what Haelim assumed was a Gameboy or some prehistoric gaming console, jabs Haelim's underside and snickers. "You were looking at Soeun, unnie."

"So?" Haelim asks, defensive. Her blood was starting to boil. What was so wrong with looking at Soeun that people made it a point to point it out?

Hyojung, quick to sense her discomfort, just grabs the book from her hand. Swiftly, she changes the topic. "Well, for the record, I'm a student, unnie. We have english books. Oh my! Don't tell me you didn't!"

And that was the end of the conversation.

  
4.

Apparently it wasn't.

Soeun has been avoiding her for a while, Haelim realizes one Sunday morning.

Kang Soeun may be a little meek, unfamiliar to the usual come and go's of the Fantagio trainees who've been there since forever. She may be quite shy, a bit tame if you wish; but if she was something, it was _never_ unwelcoming.

So why was she, kind, beautiful and blinding Kang Soeun, avoiding Haelim all of a sudden?

Haelim takes a sip of her coffee with a huff. It was earlyㅡ definitely earlier than the time the girls usually woke upㅡ and all Haelim could think of was Soeun. Soeun, her beautiful lips, heaven-sent smile, corners rounded up at the right angle, her soft skin, her gentle voice, those eyes, oh man could she talk about those eyes for yearsㅡ Haelim takes another sip angrily.

A surprised squeak was enough to break Haelim out of her own thoughts. Looking up from her cup of coffee she spots the exact same girl she was thinking about, trying her best not to be seen as she moves to the kitchen.

Haelim has had enough. She was going to get through this, friendship broken or not.

(Hopefully not.)

"Soeun-ah," the older girl calls out.

Haelim almost flinches when Soeun freezes visibly at the sound of her name. Or at the sound of Haelim's voice, she's not too sure either.

"Come here," she beckons. Soeun frowns deeply, obviously contemplating whether to follow or not. Probably deciding that an angry Haelim was better than a very, _very_ angry Haelim, she finally takes the seat furthest from her unnie. She looks sadㅡ so sad the older girl almost _feels_ itㅡ eyes bloodshot red. What startles Haelim the most however, is that the girl looks scared.

Of her.

Haelim sighs loudly. "Okay, why have you been ignoring me?"

Soeun's eyes go wide. See, Haelim took many classes before. One of them taught her how to spot a lie: stuttering, convoluted order of speech, lack of eye contact, confused hand directions, lip biting. All those Soeun was doing at the very moment.

"I-I!" Her eyes stare at Haelim's mug, a gift from the 7 girls on her birthday which sported an adorable 'Happy moments!' print. She inhaled sharply, begins to start talking, but gets cut off by tears. Her own tears.

Oh God. Kang Soeun was _crying_.

Soeun begins to stammer, panicked. "I'm not! I! I- Unnie! Why would I do that? I-ignore you? No! I..." Then she starts wailing.

Haelim doesn't know what to do. Yoojung crying, she deals on a daily basis. Herself, very often. The other girls, not so much. Soeun, never.

"What I'm saying is-" Soeun gulps, trying to stop her stream of tears. "I'm not, okay? I'm not ignoring you!"

(She totally was. Don't take Haelim for a fool.)

"You're not!" Haelim blurts out, reaching for Soeun across the table. Her hands shaking, she wipes her tears with her rough hands. "Yeah! You were not avoiding me! Ssh, stop crying Soeun-ah. Ssh."

(Haelim was a fool for Soeun.)

Soeun cries even harder, her words barely understandable. "But- Mean! Why? I'm so bad! I just didn't want to-! Unnie!"

Haelim feels as if her heart was taken out of her body. She had seen a sad Soeun many times. The girl never ceased to frown at the mean comments she read everyday. But that was that. Never anything more than a frown. Not even when Yoojung and Doyeon returned and cried and wailed at the girls about I.O.I and how they missed them and how people can't have two good things at once. There always has to be sacrifices.

She never wanted to see Soeun cry again. At least not one caused by her.

"I'm sorry Haelim-unnie," Soeun said once she calmed down. Tears still rolled down from her eyes but she wasn't shaking anymore. "I didn't mean to ignore you. It's just- I was thinking. About a lot of things."

Haelim nodded, understanding. She moved her hands up and down Soeun's back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The tearful girl's eyes widen and for a second Haelim thinks she would start crying again. Instead, the girl shakes her head furiously. "N-no. Not yet, anyways. Not now."

Yet. And when she was prepared, Haelim would be there. Always and always and over and over again. "Just don't ignore me again, okay?"

Soeun flinches from tbe reminder. "Okay."

(Haelim silently agrees with Yoojung and Doyeonㅡ for some things to blossom, one must sacrifice and take a risk. She smiles.)

  
5.

"You _what_?" Haelim coughs out, disbelieving.

No. She must be hearing things wrongly. Soeun cannot possiblyㅡ

"I like you." The girl fumbles with her shirtㅡ Haelim's favorite, pastel blue with a cute bear print. "It's not like I expect you to like me back, unnie! Just... Try going out with me? Just one date!"

This must be a dream, Haelim thinks. A wild, absurd dream.

Soeun was in front of her, wearing Haelim's favorite shirtㅡ it made Soeun look smaller than usual (At least she looks smaller than Haelim), and softerㅡ _asking her out_. This has got to be a dream.

(Haelim's favorite dream, then. But a dream nevertheless.)

Soeun's eyes shrink for a second, scrutinizing, before it widens wildly. "It's okay, unnie! If you're homophobic or anything! Just forget about it! Pretend this didn't happen!"

And so it dawns on her:

Soeun was in front of her, wearing Haelim's favorite shirt (the one that made Haelim wanted to protect her), asking her out. This wasn't a dream.

Soeun was still going on with her apologies, babbling, hands flying around when Haelim grabs both of them. She flashes Soeun her brightest smileㅡ the one she hates because it shows her misaligned teeth and creases beside her eyes and all her imperfections she was sure Soeun would love, if she didn't alreadㅡ and declares, out loud, in the middle of Fantagio's parking area, "I'd love to go out with you."

  
+1

"Hey," Haelim softly whispers in Soeun's ear, during their sixteenth (sixteenth and a half, if you consider their first that went horribly gone) date. "Want to go to that date with Yoojung and Doyeon?"

Soeun turns, a frown gracing her pretty face. "Who wants to go to a date with Yoojung and Doyeon? That's just a planned disaster."

The older girl chuckles. "Touché."

Soeun snuggles closer to Haelim's side, movie forgotten. She flashed a small smile, eyes twinkling at Haelim with a small gleam.

Haelim grinned back at her, pulling Soeun closer. The latter buries her face in the girl's chest and Haelim wraps her hands around her girlfriend.

And as the two kissㅡ slowly, softly, gently, just as they like itㅡ Haelim understands that she wasn't just infatuated. No, this was something far greater than that.

 

Haelim does not like Soeun.

(She _loves_ her.)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is basically 100% just my headcanon because the vlive doesnt have subs and i dont get their jokes at all ;;;
> 
> hello thank you again for reading ily


End file.
